


It Takes Time...

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Theme: Arranged MarriageSquare Filled:  Arranged Marriage (Bucky Barnes Bingo)





	It Takes Time...

**Theme:** Arranged Marriage  
**Square Filled:**   Arranged Marriage (Bucky Barnes Bingo)  
**Ship:** Bucky Barnes x Reader/OC  
**Rating:** General  
**Warnings:** None.

 

 

 

His mother always said that love wasn’t something that came easily. It had t be constructed step by step, stone by stone, day by day. It happened exactly like that with his parents, and with their parents before them, and their parents before them.

So now, standing at the chuppah watching you making the seven circles around him, Bucky could only think that he wanted this to work, and he’d do his best.


End file.
